


A Man and His Wolf, or How I Learned My ABC's

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd little crossover with Due South and Kung Fu: The Legend Continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man and His Wolf, or How I Learned My ABC's

Okay, I apologize in advance for this one. It doesn't make any sense. It's late, I'm sick (in more ways than one) and I haven't taken my medication yet. But here we go anyway. Keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times until we come to a complete stop. 

## A Man and His Wolf

or  
How I Learned My ABC's  
by Janette Mallory  


A man approached Blair, wearing a Canadian Mounted police uniform. "Benton Frasor, sir. Can I help you?" 

"Did you see a well built man, running after a wolf, come through here?" 

"Er, yes I did and the wolf is named Diefenbaker. For what reason, may I ask, was this man chasing him?" 

"Grabbed Jim's hot-dog right out of the bun and took off running." 

"Honestly I have tried to teach him better manners, but he never learns. I sincerely apologize on my wolf's behalf." 

Just then, Jim came limping back to Blair exhausted and panting, with a clump of white fur in one hand and a half eaten hot-dog in the other, "Dog put up quite a fight, but I got it back." 

"Knowledge overcomes the most brute of strength, perhaps it is wiser to try to out smart the animal than to engage it in battle." Lying before them was an older man, wearing Chinese clothes. "Mixing dreams and reality may be hazardous to your health, but it could also be a cure for the soul. No one man may have all the answers, but working together we may accomplish perfection. Oh I forgot to mention, I am Cain." 

"Pleased to meet you," Ellison eyed him up and down, "You wouldn't happen to have any narcotics on you, would you?" 

Quietly Frasor taps Jim on the shoulder, "Terribly sorry to interrupt, but what have you done with my wolf?" 

"Really Benny, you have to come up with better pick up lines," Ray approached the group of men, then wrapped his arms around the mounty and kissed him gently one the lips. 

"Surely Ray, this doesn't mean what I think it means?" 

Tightening his grip around Benny, Ray announced, "Yep Benny, I'm coming out." Understanding flooded over the group of men, except for Cain who was trying to figure out what he was coming out of, as they were already outside. 

"Very touching, isn't it Jim? Why haven't you come out for me?" 

"Xenophobia, narrow minded prejudice, still occurs in the police force and the world, that's why Blair." 

"Yeah, I understand and I love you know matter what you do." 

Zipping up his jacket, Jim nudged Blair towards the truck with a wink, "Let's get home Chief and I'll make it up to you as many times as I can or as many as you can handle."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments at: ranma-chan@geocities.com.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a 


End file.
